


In the Witch's Valley

by Dliessmgg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpine Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ana is a good mum, Crows, F/F, Fareeha is a dork, Fluff and Angst, I like italics and smallcaps did you notice, Reinhardt is loud, Slow Burn, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, character death in backstory, ratings should hold up for my future plans, there is fluff in this one sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg
Summary: Angela, the witch of the valley, led a quiet and happy life taking care of the people who lived there. But as usual, sometimes the outside world makes you unnecessary trouble. This is a story of meeting new friends and foes, and the things that happen with them.(I wanted to write a short pharmercy fic, but then I accidentally created an entire fantasy AU. This is my first fanfic, please be gentle.)





	1. New Visitors

As Angela was walking home from collecting herbs, basket on her back, she came across two travellers. They were sahhormi – desert elves – riding on horseback. Judging by the tattoos under their eyes, they were from the Double Kingdom of Qeh, south of the mountains. The younger woman, riding in front, wore blue leather armour. Behind her, the older one had a loose cotton outfit with a headscarf in natural beige, a black leather eyepatch, and a curved staff strapped to her back.

Travellers weren't unusual on this trade route, but three things about them were different. First, they didn't carry any goods to trade. Second, they looked hungry and tired. Third, despite the sun only illuminating the last peaks on the east side of the valley, they must have just passed Bruggmatt without staying for the night.

„Grüezi.“ Angela said. „It seems you didn't want to stay in Bruggmatt. Was the inn not pretty enough? Or are you in a hurry?“

„We're in a hurry to get some rest.“ the younger one responded. „Only all the beds were full, and our coin wasn't enough to have someone thrown out.“ The elder observed cautiously.

Angela tilted her head. „Again? You'd think they would have built more rooms by now. Oh well, you can come with me if you want to. I have some spare beds. I'm Angela, by the way. I'm the witch who looks after this valley.“ She gave a friendly nod.

The younger one looked relieved. „That's appreciated. My name is Fareeha, and this is my mother Ana.“ She gestured behind her towards the older woman, who seemed to grow increasingly wary.

\---

When they arrived at her hut, Angela showed them a place for the horses. Occasionally, wolves entered the valley, but they alwas stayed away from her home – if they came near, she would sense it. She then brought the guests inside, tabled some rye bread and cheese, and poured a mug of light ale for each. „I apologise, I don't have much. Most of what I have, the farmers traded for my services. I'll heat up the soup, too.“ Angela put some wood on the embers in the stove and placed a pot on top.

Fareeha thanked her and happily started eating. Ana took it a bit slower. „So, you're a witch? I've heard ... stories about your kind.“ Fareeha raised an eyebrow, but kept eating.

Angela smiled mischievously. „Are those stories interesting? I'm always curious what fairy tales they tell on the other side of the mountains.“

Ana narrowed her eyes. „They are not positive. They talk of animal sacrifices. Entrancing someone to do your bidding. Drawing the blood of newborns to do magic. Gatherings on mountaintops, where mind-altering herbs are consumed for ritualistic naked dances. Some even talk of making deals with demons.“

Angela chuckled to herself and sipped from her ale. „Well, you see, dealing with demons has a bad reputation. There are people who hear about it and think they can do it themselves. You can guess how that works out. I haven't done it myself, but I'd first consult with a more experienced witch and prepare properly. As far as the other things go, I might have had my fun with some of them.“

Fareeha's eyes opened wide and a light blush spread across her cheeks. „E-even the naked dancing? H-how does that ...?“ Ana silenced her with a glare. Angela giggled and winked at Fareeha. „Trade secret, sorry.“ Fareeha looked down, trying to hide her increasing redness.

The rest of the evening was talked away with other topics. Ana remained reserved. Fareeha occasionally drifted off into her thoughts. In the end, Angela showed them to the guest beds, before drifting off in her own.

\---

When Fareeha woke up in the morning, the sky was lit, but the sun hadn't yet risen over the mountains. Judging by her mother's breathing, she was still asleep. There was some shuffling coming from the central room.

She sat up, stretched her back and looked through the window. Crisp blue sky resting atop the still snowy peaks, with gusts blowing small frosty clouds over them. Leaving the bed, she glanced at her armour next to it, but decided her dark cotton undergarments were good enough for now.

Angela was sorting the herbs and flowers she collected yesterday onto drying racks. „Oh, did I wake you up? I didn't intend to.“ She smiled at Fareeha. „I meant to prepare them for drying yesterday, but hearing about other lands is too interesting.“

Fareeha smiled nervously. „I-it's fine! I'm not a long sleeper.“ She sat down on the stool at the head of the table, next to Angela. „So, uh ... you didn't really tell us much of what a witch really does.“ She tried to calm herself by staring at the herbs.

Angela chuckled softly. „Most of it is not as exciting as the stories. I spend a lot of time preparing herbs and other ingredients. Another big task is creating balms, teas, amulets and such. Sometimes people call me when they need help. When a goat is behaving strangely, when they have a cough that doesn't go away, or when their wards and blessings need renewal. I have to help out with births and deaths, to help the people with observing the rites and with getting through it all. But I'm guessing that's not really what you're interested in?“ She smirked.

Fareeha ran her fingers through each other. „Well ... that's also interesting. But about the stories, how much of it is really true?“ Her face flushed.

Angela threw an amused glance at her, then went back to her herbs. „By those stories, I'm guessing you mean the naked dancing.“ Fareeha cough-snorted in surprise. Angela grinned, then she continued: „It doesn't happen all that often. The only time _I_ took part was at my initiation into full witchdom. That was already more than ten years ago. And there was nothing going on like what you're probably thinking. It had more of a motherly atmosphere. The singing and dancing was actually only a small part, most of it was discussions between the elder witches and me. I'm sorry if it's below your expectations.“

Fareeha blushed again. „No, no, don't worry! It's just – this is the first time I've ever been far from home and every day I discover new things I didn't even think of ...“ Her shoulders slumped down.

Angela gave her a warm smile. „Mmh, that's good, curiosity is good, whatever its fuel may be.“ - Fareeha blushed even more, now pouting slightly - „Apropos, what brings you over the mountains anyway?“

Fareeha now looked directly at Angela, her expression growing more serious. „There were some people who tried to extort money from the people in my hometown. At first we thought they were just some random thugs, but we found out they were sent by a crime cartel. They call themselves the Order of the Crimson Talon. One of them blabbed that their higher-ups are in the Bäufran Empire planning something big, so we came here.“

Angela stared at the ceiling, thinking. „Crimson Talon ... I've heard that name before. There was a group of soldiers warning the people about them. That was a while ago, half a year or so. I haven't heard anything about them since.“

At that moment, a cough came from the beds. Ana stood in the doorway, fully dressed. „Prepare yourself, Fareeha. We shouldn't impose on our host too much.“ She seemed to avoid Angela's gaze.

Fareeha wanted to stand up, but Angela put a hand on her shoulder and sat her back down. „Don't worry about it. You can have a breakfast, of course. I will also give you something for the journey.“ She smiled at Ana, who remained stoic.

„It's probably better if we don't ride on an empty stomach, isn't it?“ Fareeha interjected. Ana let an exasperated sigh go. „Fine then. We will eat. But we will leave immediately after. Also, get yourself dressed, child.“

After a short meal of bread, salami and leftover soup, they went to get their horses. Angela came outside a minute later, carrying a linen package. „Here is some dried beef for you.“ She handed it to Fareeha. „Oh, and another thing!“ She reached into a pocket and fished out two figurines carved from bone. They were snakes with the head and the front legs of a cat. „These are Tatzelwurms. They will protect you when you are in danger.“ She put one into Fareeha's hand, closed her fingers around it and whispered a short spell; the she did the same with Ana.

Before they departed, Fareeha turned around one last time. „Thank you for everything, Angela. And excuse my stubborn mother. We will make it up to you, somehow.“

Angela giggled. „I will hold you to this promise!“

 


	2. Coming Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela helps a shepherd. Fareeha and Ana have a discussion. Someone new shows up and immediately gets into trouble.

„And what exactly happened to your sheep?“Angela stood in a meadow, the mid-afternoon sun glinting above the peaks. Next to her stood Wiisu, a local shepherd, pale-faced and with bags under his eyes. There were no sheep around them.

„Well in the morning I was woke up when I heard my sheep bleating like the ground was sliding down the mountain.“ He gesticulated wildly. „I got out the house as fast as can an' I saw them running all up and down. They weren't no herd anymore! Then in the middle, there was a ghost flying, all dark an' foggy. It sent a shivers down me spine, I tell you! An' when my sheep wanted to group back up, it went right between an' sent them off running! I tried to call them back, but it was like they had no ears. Now they're all gone and I have nothing.“

Angela sensed the traces of a spirit, but it wasn't a simple lost soul. It was something stronger, something malevolent, and most worryingly, something that acted with purpose.

„It was only a kobold,“ the Witch lied. „It must have lost its way and wandered down from the mountains. I will show it the way home. Your sheep should be back by sunset.“ What she didn't say, however, was that she would return there at night and learn for herself exactly what was spooking the sheep.

After burning some herbs in her bowl and muttering a few spells, Angela went on her way home. There was no use in scaring the farmers, she thought to herself. They would talk about it for weeks, and every time the tale passed new ears, it would only get scarier. They were best off not suspecting anything, and Angela was most relaxed when nobody interfered with her work.

\---

The path Fareeha and Ana were riding on slowly widened, and the trees shifted from needles to leaves. Among the birdsong, the occasional pigeon appeared. The odd small animal rustled through the undergrowth.

Fareeha rode in front, lost in thoughts. Back at home, she always enjoyed the role of the older sister that the girls of the town looked up to. When the boys pulled a prank on them, she would always rise to the challenge, even if it resulted in a scrape or two.

It felt similar to her inner stirrings right now, but never as strong. Only on two occasions was she similarly affected. One time was when Princess Thoreez passed through the town, and Fareeha managed to get a quick glimpse of her. The other time was when dancers from the east performed in the marketplace. Fareeha sat in the front row, and one of the dancing women looked her directly in the eyes. She chalked the feelings that evening up to the beers she had.

But now, now Fareeha felt Angela sitting in her chest and shoveling dunes from one side to the other and back. She was convinced this feeling was stronger than ever before, but could she really trust in the moment when those memories seemed so far away? She was even less sure if she was just excited because she'd discovered something new and exotic. But something, whatever it may be, stirred inside of her. She was sure of that.

„Are you all right, Fareeha? Should we take a break?“ Ana asked. „You've barely spoken since we left. You're not usually this quiet.“

She was jolted out of her thoughts. „N-no, I'm fine. I'm just ... taking in all these new things I see.“ She tried to act as normal as she could manage.

Ana rode up next to her, throwing a sideways glance. „You know you can always talk with me if something bothers you.“ She took a deep breath. „New discoveries are always exciting, especially if they're about yourself. I remember when your father entered my life and completely changed my wishes for the future. There were many good things that came from that, but I also missed out on many others.“ She paused for a moment, seemingly looking through the trees, and sighed. „All I want is for you to be cautious, Fareeha. Think deeply about what really makes you happy, and only then make a decision.“

She glanced over to her mother. There were no outward signs of worry. Fareeha smiled. „I will, mother. I will.“

\---

The streets were always busy in the capital of Pfyrn. Workshops with an open front, where they displayed their craftsmanship; traders who sold exotic products and bought the local specialties; homeless people who survived by begging and mugging; nobles and guild leaders on the way to the next political meeting; the occasional artist or poet who searched for inspiration in the surrounding mountains, forests and lakes. On top of that, there was the monthly market, where farmers from the region sold their produce.

Today, a new figure stood in these busy streets. A wide hat with a flowing feather in the brim, a long yellow coat, a wide, pale shirt with a buttoned-up slit in front, loose black linen trousers, extravagant leather boots, a rapier hanging from the belt – there stood Lena Oxton.

Emily had, once again, worried about her latest journey for weeks. Too dangerous, too far away, too much time apart from her love. But this was the life that Lena had chosen. She made it her mission to help those in need, to fight for those who can't fight for themselves, so when she heard of criminal group stirring up trouble in the Bäufran Empire, she didn't think twice.

But right now she had a more immediate problem. Her last proper meal was yesterday's lunch, and all the food stalls in the market smelled utterly _delicious_. The dried sausages, hanging in pairs from their strings, the newly plucked cherries, glistening black and red in the sunlight, the blackberry pies, each one offering an individual fragrance her nose couldn't ignore. The flat bread freshly baked over an open fire made her mouth water just like her mum's used to. She went from stall to stall and bought small portions wherever possible; it was hard to hold herself back from spending all her money.

After going through the entire market and satiating her hunger, she bought herself a slice of pie and sat on the market square fountain to observe the people. The marketers loudly praised the quality of their goods, apart from a few who took a short break. Children were running around, absorbed in their play. Townsfolk were stocking up on foods. In the carpenter's workshop left of the market, a scraggly-chinned man was bickering about the price of a chair. A finely dressed woman strolled through the stalls, her purchases carried by a golem. It didn't surprise Lena that she only saw few of the stone creatures. Pfyn was one of the smaller cities in the Empire. They were wary of new inventions, they were wary of outsiders – and when both came together, even more so.

But someone in the crowd piqued Lena's interest. A figure in a large purple cloak, with a hood that rendered the face nearly invisible. The dress didn't interest her – it could just be a religious thing – but they moved around in strange patterns. Standing still in random places, slowly looking around. They walked past the same stands multiple times, then went to the complete other end of the market. They picked a stall and closely observed all the products for sale. Sometimes they seemed to completely vanish in a crowd, only to reappear somewhere else a bit later.

Just as Lena finished her slice of pie, the figure sneakily took a bottle of kirsch from one of the stands.  _Oi, that can't be right_ . She quickly got up and tried to push through the crowd. She bumped into people left and right. „Excuse me, sorry, gotta hurry!“ The cloak noticed her and hurried into a small alley. When Lena got there, she only heard soft footsteps.  _Well, time for a chase_ .

She sprinted down the alley, around a corner, then another. There! A glance of purple! She grabbed onto a portruding stone in the wall and flung herself around the next corner. The cape billowed thirty metres in front. She blinked forwards. Twenty metres. Blink. Ten metres. The figure turned left.

When Lena reached the corner, she saw the thief trapped in a dead end. „Hah! Gotcha there! I won't let you get away with this!“

A dagger appeared from the purple sleeve, held by a dark-skinned hand.  _Someone from that far south, up here?_ The cloak moved into a battle stance, dagger pointing at Lena. „I didn't want it to come to this, but it seems you leave me no choice.“ The accent was familiar and foreign at once. Lena drew her rapier.

She stepped forward, thrusting towards the cloak. The dagger parried. She stabbed with a higher angle. Parried. She tried again and again. The cloak ripped, and a second time, but no vitals. The figure slowly backed away.  _Finally, the length advantage pays off._ Lena went for a deep pierce. Another parry. She stumbled. A second dagger glinted in the other sleeve. It hit her forearm. Pain. Her rapier fell to the ground.

_Dammit! No! Recall! Recall!_

The world shifted around Lena. She started to move backwards. The rapier jumped up into her hand. The dagger ejected from her arm. She retraced the last few attacks. She was ready to continue.

But the figure wasn't there anymore.

„Amélie! Now!“ the accented voice shouted from behind Lena. Glass shattered on the floor. A cloud puffed up around her. She turned around and started running, but fell to her knees after three steps. Her arms flopped to her sides, heavy like sandbags. The cobblestones punched into her cheek. _No, not like this_. She wanted to stand up. Left hand on the ground. Right hand too. She saw the pavement moving away. Then, nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, these were quite the things that happened in this chapter up there above! It's almost like there is a storyline developing! But I sure hope the next chapter will have more happy moments.
> 
> Massive thanks to NotTheSmooze for helping with editing, and for massively improving the entire thing.


	3. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is still in trouble. Angela gathers information. Fareeha and Ana meet a loud person.

Lena woke up, her face pressing against a worn wooden floor. She was surrounded by complete darkness. Moss and bird droppings enveloped her nose. She heard leaves rustling in a light breeze, and muffled voices coming through a door.

 _Panic_. Wrists tied on her back. Ankles tied, knees bent. Moving her arms tugged on the legs. Blindfold. Dry mouth. Towel inside it. Rope on her cheeks.

 _Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic._ Could she do something? Could she get away? She tried to move. Her torso scraped against the floor, back and forth. Didn't seem to bring her anywhere. How about rolling? She rocked herself left to right. _Heave-ho!_ When she landed on her side, her left shoulder was painfully pushed back. She whimpered.

The voices in the other room silenced. Steps came closer, a door creaked. Two people walked in. One with hard clacks. the other with soft taps. A sudden coldness enveloped her body.

„Ah, our little hero has woken up. Seems like you failed your mission, heh.“ It was the purple cloak from the city. „Thanks again, Amy. Reliable as always.“

There was a sigh. „ _Someone_ has to be reliable. You always get yourself into trouble, Sombra.“ There was a weariness in her voice.

A giggle. „But this time it was worth it! She has some kind of magic that healed her from my dagger. If you give me a day – an hour! – I can figure out how it works! Wouldn't that be useful?“

„I don't care.“ a third voice said. It seemed to directly enter Lena's spine, rather than go through her ears. „This is _not_ what we're here to do, so just go back to the city. She stays here – nobody comes to this rotting house. Keep your heads low and wait for him to arrive. Then execute the plan. I will keep the countryside busy. Now go.“

The two walked out, the purple cloak muttering something in a foreign language. A wooden door was shut. Shortly after, the coldness went away.

\---

Angela stepped on a specific stone behind her house and whispered the words. The valley shrunk around her. It was under night's blanket, only a few lights flickered in the villages. From the north, beyond the entrance of the valley shimmered Pfyn. Off in the west were the last remnants of the sunset, usually hidden by the mountains.

The faint glow of the stepping stones started to appear in Angela's view. _Which one was closest to the meadow? Ah, that one._ She focused her thoughts towards it. Her body started to shift, getting pulled into a string. She heard creaking and scraping. Then she landed on a rock.

These journey would never be entirely comfortable, but it was better than walking there twice in one day. She stepped out of the forest, into the meadow. The sheep were back, sleeping huddled up into a tight cluster. It was clear they were avoiding the traces of the spirit, despite those already fading away.

Angela chewed some herbs to enhance her senses. Luckily she had just gathered fresh ones, which were more potent. The traces started to glow brighter and became a continuous line. There was also a fainter line appearing, leading to the meadow. _Ah, seems like it can move faster._

She walked up to the traces. A freezing coldness washed over her body. There were faint screams echoing in her ears. _A vengeful spirit? Not something you see every day._ She touched one of the trails.

„ _I told you it would never work out.“ a muffled voice growled. „He is far too possessive.“ A fist hitting a table. Glass shattering. „You never wanted to trust him anyway!“ a younger voice shouted back. Stomp stomp stomp. Slap. Silence. Quiet sobbing, inside Angela's ears. A torn heart, forced to make a decision._

Angela fell backwards. She expected something like this, but not with that strength. A vengeful spirit that can leave its home has to be powerful, but this one must be able to reach the other end of the world. _That can't have been a very happy life. I guess I will have to prepare for the worst._ She burned herbs that dispersed the spirit's trail and made her way home.

\---

Fareeha and Ana were taking a rest in a small clearing in the woods – Fareeha doing pull-ups on a low-hanging branch, Ana preparing a meal – when a gigantic iron armour walked by. It was carrying a humongous hammer on its right shoulder. On top of the torso sat a rather small helmet.

„Gʀᴇᴇᴛɪɴɢs, ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟʟᴇʀs!“ the armour bellowed. „Aʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ ɴɪᴄᴇ ᴅᴀʏ?“

Fareeha fell off her branch. Ana remained calm. „We were going to have a quiet meal, until all the lovely birdsong was drowned out.“ She went back to her preparations.

„Oʜ, I ᴀᴍ ᴠᴇʀʏ sᴏʀʀʏ.“ the armour whispered like a stormwind. „Jᴜsᴛ ᴀ sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ!“ The hammer shook the ground as it was set down. The armour took the helmet off. Underneath was the head of an old orc with a bushy beard and a flowing mane. He had a scar across his left eye.

„I am Reinhardt Wilhelm von Berlichingen, grand knight to the Bäufran Emperor!“ His voice was still loud, but not nearly as loud as before. „And who are you, if I may ask?“

Ana gave him a stare that could make a lion shiver. He returned the gaze, smiling slightly too wide. „My name is Ana, this is my daughter Fareeha. We are merely travelling through.“

„Ah, I see! Well travel, in that case!“ He saluted. „Just be wary! It's always more dangerous to journey in small groups.“

Ana raised an eyebrow. „And you're travelling ... alone?“

Reinhardt's laughter roared through the forest. „I am no ordinary traveller, milady. The title of grand knight is given out for a reason!“ He presented his proudest grin.

Ana reciprocated with a wry smirk. „Well, don't worry about us. You are not the only person in the world who can fend for themselves, young man.“ They engaged in a staring contest that ended with both of them breaking out in laughter. Fareeha sighed, stood up and dusted herself off.

„Well then, take care!“ Reinhardt said. „Oh, and please report to the authorities if you hear something about an Order of the Crimson Talon.“

Fareeha's head whipped around. „That! The Crimson Talon! What do you know about them? I need to know!“

The knight raised his hands, taken aback, trying to calm her sudden outburst. „Not so quick, young lady! Where do you know them from? I can't just babble out imperial secrets.“

She clenched her fists. „These ... scoundrels attacked my hometown. It is my duty to track them down and punish them. I need to know who they are, and where they are.“

Reinhardt stroked his beard. „Well, in that ca-...“

„Quiet, you two!“ Ana hushed. „Listen closely! Can you hear that?“

Between the whistling of the birds and the leaves rustling, there was a distant thudding, mixed with muffled screams.

Ana stood up. „It's coming from over there. Sounds like someone needs help.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the storyline is still developing! And this new guy, isn't he a guy! I wonder where it all could lead.
> 
> Many thanks to muh fren NotTheSmooze for editoring.


	4. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha, Ana and Reinhardt save Lena. Angela talks with birds.

Lena woke up, the cold, hard floorboards the only thing achoring her to the outside world. She was caught in a limbo between fatigue putting her to sleep and hunger waking her up. Her limbs were cramping up from the uncomfortable position. Her tongue was completely dry.

Suddenly, a noise came ringing through the forest. It sounded vaguely like words. _Could it be?_ She tried to scream, but all that left her mouth was a rusty croak. She tried again, but it only resulted in uncontrolled coughing. What else was there to make noise?

_The wooden door!_ She could bang against that, surely they would hear. She wormed her way towards where she remembered the door, but soon she met a stone wall.

She didn't hear anything from the outside anymore. Her head dropped on the floor. Bonk. _Oh. I could have banged on that._ Silent tears left her eyes, collecting in the cloth around them.

Lena almost fell asleep again, when she heard roaring laughter. She jolted up. _Now!_ She banged her head against the floor. Her mouth produced screams, overpowering the urge to cough.

\---

After fighting their way through the undergrowth, Fareeha, Ana and Reinhardt arrived at a small house hidden between the trees. The noise seemed to come from here.

„Hello? Is there anyone here?“ Fareeha shouted. The response was a muffled moan that quickly turned into coughs. She stormed towards the house and slammed the door open.

Her eyes only slowly adjusted to the shadows inside. After a few seconds she saw a human bundle, limbs tied together on the back, eyes covered, mouth silenced. On the forehead was a small wound.

As soon as Ana entered the building, she shoved Fareeha out of the way. „Leave this to me, this is my job.“

\---

After emptying half a water bottle and eating a big chunk of bread, Lena started to feel the itch on her wrists.

„How long were you like this?“ Ana asked. She was rubbing a strong-smelling balm on the scrapes, after she had bandaged the head. Fareeha leant against the wall next to the door, arms folded, and looked like she was lost in thoughts. Reinhardt peeked through the window, his arms resting on the windowsill, filling the frame.

„I don't really know ... but it was at least one night.“ Lena said. When she looked around, she spotted her coat and her rapier next to the door, small chunks of dry soil on them.

Ana wrapped bandages around the wrists. „And how did you end up like this?“ Lena told the story of chasing the thief, the sudden gas attack, and the three people meeting in this hut.

„Hmm, interesting. What kind of plan were they talking about?“ Reinhardt asked.

Lena scratched her head. „I didn't hear much about it. They said something about waiting in the city. I'm sorry that I can't remember more, if it's important.“

Reinhardt waved it off. „Don't worry about it! I wouldn't know about any of that if you weren't here to tell me.“ - Lena smiled - „I only have a suspicion, that this group might be connected to the Order of the Crimson Talon.“

Fareeha immediately turned to him. „How sure are you about this?“

„I've read old reports about someone with an icy aura and a creepy voice.“ He said. „For the other two, I have heard nothing particular, it's hard to say since you didn't see them. But you said they are going to the city to await someone's arrival?“

Lena nodded. „Yes, that's who their plan is about.“

Reinhardt rubbed his chin. „This might be about the golem monk travelling the Empire, Mondatta. I don't know his exact whereabouts, but last I heard he was in the southern regions. Maybe he will be in Pfyn soon.“

„So, what should we do now, young man?“ Ana asked him, her voice with a poking tone.

He chuckled softly. „Obviously I will have to report everything to the city. I think it's better if young Lena comes with me for that. But I was also going to visit the witch of this valley. They usually know more about the going-ons inthe land than the politicians.“

Fareeha's eyes lit up. She opened her mouth, but Ana was quicker to talk. „Oh, we made her aquaintance on the way here. We could inform her, if that is of help to you.“

„Hah! Fantastic!“ Reinhardt roared, shaking the house. „That is great if you do that! I will be in your debt.“

\---

Angela sat in the little flat meadow above her house, hidden within the forest. Crows were nesting in the trees around her. Smaller birds were tweeting in the bushes. She heard a moo from the other side of the valley.

In front of her stood an opened bottle of Röteli – red-tinted cherry brandy – with seven rare mushrooms and a small dead snake floating inside. She took a deep breath to clear her mind. She looked through the bottle, hearing without listening, trying to think nothing. Then she took a swig.

Her body began to rise, floating in the tree crowns without leaving the ground. The opposing forces pulling her up and keeping her anchored threatened to rip her apart. There was no pain, only the intense emotion of leaving someone dear behind, until with a sudden _plop!_ everything instantly calmed.

_The witch is here! The witch is here! The old, old witch is here! Keehæhæhæhæ!_ the crows around her screeched.

Angela absorbed gallons of air, gathering her voice. „Sɪʟᴇɴᴄᴇ!“ They instantly followed the unspoken protocol and stopped screaming. „I am merely a thoughtless wanderer in this world, this world that is too wide for me to know. so I have wandered to your roost, and seek your advice.“

_Our advice?_ one of the older crows jeered. _Why would you seek our advice?_

Angela turned towards her. „The valley is deep and the clouds are high, yet your knowledge closes the distance. What I seek to know is of a spirit that has entered this valley. It is a malicious spirit that seeks to harm all. For this I seek your advice.“

_We may or may not know about this spirit._ The elder crow grinned. _But why should we tell you anything?_ The others joined in: _Why should we? Yes, why should we? Keehæhæhæhæ!_

Angela raised her voice. „Hereby I renew my oath: I will protect you from farmer's harm. I will heal you from injuries large and small. I will raise your young as if my own. I will still your hunger in harshest winter. This is my oath of many moons ago, and this is my oath of today.“

The crows all cackled. _The oath! The oath! She said the oath! Keehæhæhæhæ! Let us tell her, let us tell her what we know!_

They kept squawking over each other, but what she could glean was this: the spirit arrived not too long ago, from the direction of Pfyn. It can move quickly, maybe faster than crows can fly, maybe not. It has a primeval, violent presence that even scares earthworms into hiding. Recently it went closer to the city, in order to meet up with a human from foreign lands and a night elf. Now the spirit is on the way back, sneaking through the forest.

After the formalities were over, Angela chatted with some crows that she new closer. Then the effect wore off and she floated down, until she was lying on the meadow, the crows cawing indistinctly above her. A headache split her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those birds were sure noisy and loud! How could anyone stand them for an extended period of time, I honestly don't know. But at least it's Happy Lena Fun Time again!
> 
> Many thanks to mah frend NotTheSmooze for being an editor.


	5. How To Be Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt is angry at politics. Fareeha knows how to charm people. Someone new shows up and is quite rude.

Reinhardt came stomping out of Pfyn city hall, Lena running closely behind him. He was furious enough to uproot the entire nearby forest.

Negotiations in the Bäufran Empire were always difficult. The numerous independent duchies, baronies and principalities, the free cities, the abbeys and monasteries who ruled over their own land – all tied into a convoluted knot of ever-shifting alliances and rivalries. But the worst, always demanding special treatment, was the Sorence Confederacy, and Pfyn was the worst of the worst.

Not enough evidence, they said. Only one witness who doesn't even have clear memories, they said. No need to make any rash decisions, they said.

„What do we do now?“ Lena asked, slightly out of breath. She sent a worried glance up at Reinhardt. As an answer, he walked into the first pub he came across.

The knight sat down at the bar. „Beer. Large. Two.“ He patted the chair next to him, and Lena took the leathery seat.

As soon as his tankard arrived, he grabbed it and drank half. „Those blithering cowards! They just want to sit on their lazy arses and dilly-dally their day away until someone else has to drag them out of their mess.“ He took another three gulps.

Lena sipped from the oversized brew, foam tickling her nose. The tankard was so big, she couldn't even wrap her fingers around it. „Well, we can't just sit around and drink. There has to be something we can do.“

Reinhardt looked at her. „Hmm, you could use some training, considering your previous skirmish. Other than that ... barkeep!“ – she looked up – „What have you heard about that golem monk? Mondatta, was it?“

The barkeep went back to cleaning her cups. „Mondatta, yea. Last I heard he was in Sudern, 'til he started travellin' here. Should arrive in three days, the sparrows say.“

„Much obliged!“ Reinhardt emptied his beer and put two imperial quarter-silvers on the counter. Lena pushed her tankard, still two thirds full, towards the knight. He chuckled and quickly drank it up. „No time to waste, young one. Your training begins now!“

\---

They were getting closer to Angela's hut, when Fareeha grew increasingly nervous. She clutched the reins of her horse, without noticing how her fingernails dug into her palms. The light breeze under the trees made her feel how much she was sweating.

Ana threw a curious glance at her. Suddenly she smirked. „Fareeha, do you remember when you first tried to cook? You were only eight years old.“ – her daughter's head whipped around, a face of shock and despair – „You asked Miss Ghamuni for help, such a nice neighbour she is. But of course you wouldn't ask your cranky old mother.“ Ana put on a playful pout. – „Mother, please.“ – „It was only fried rice that you made, of course. But you were so serious in front of the fire, I couldn't believe it, you were so adorable!“ – „Oh, please stop ...“ – „And you stirred so hard, half of it flew out of the pan. And the few bits that remained were a bit burnt, too.“

„Mother!“ Fareeha almost shouted. Her face was bright red, caught in shameful anger. „Why do you always have to dig up these old stories? And why now, of all times? There are so many more important things right in front of us!“

Ana chuckled. „My point is, that happened, and you're still here. You learned to cook, you're better now, but you had to start somewhere. Of course remembering those first steps feels embarrassing, but you made them. So, just relax and don't be so nervous about the things in front of you.“

Fareeha's eyes widened. „Oh.“ She turned away, stretching her shoulders, her neck. She looked back at her mother, with a nervous smile, her anxiety gone for now. „Thank you.“

\---

Three wagons trundled along the road to Pfyn, behind each other, each pulled by two horses. The first one was of simple wooden design, linen strapped across the top, with a handful of soldiers sitting inside, wearing simple red uniforms. The second was an elaborately crafted carriage – carved from cherry wood, four elegant, almost feeble posts holding up a gilded roof, with fine silk curtains hanging down on all sides, only allowing a cloudy view inside. Two soldiers sat on the front, two on the back, all in their white, red and black ceremonial uniform, made for presentation, not for combat. The third wagon was an open cart. A sheet of linen was thrown over it, covering a large, roundish object, iron occasionally glinting through a gap. Apart from the wagoner, only one person sat on the cart. A young woman in a uniform similar to the soldiers in front – but instead of the usual red it was in light blue and pink. That was Hana Song.

She was nibbling on some candy that she picked up in Sudern. Not as good as the sweets at home, obviously, but they were an acceptable substitute. Technically it was her mission to protect the monk in front of her, but these lands were lovely and peaceful. The worst you could stumble over is two farmers having a spat and flinging furious words at each other. Away from the strict military commanders, away from her special forces, and especially away from the aunts and uncles controlling her life she could afford to take some time off.

During the war of the five kingdoms, when Hana was two years old, her parents were killed in a raid of marauding bandits. Now those relatives had to take care of her, but they only considered her dead weight, and as soon as she was of age, they sent her to the military in the hopes that she'd be gone for good. She liked to think she showed them when she quickly rose through the ranks, and then was selected for the Iron Hare special unit, with their newly developed armoured suits that combined the latest innovations in technology and magic.

„Everybody, prepare yourselves!“ the lieutenant shouted from the front. „We will soon arrive in Pfyn!“

Hana sighed. She finished the biscuit in her hand, brushed the crumbs off her uniform and went to prepare her weapons. You can't impress the townsfolk if you don't look presentable, even in rural areas like these.

\---

Angela was returning home from birthing a calf, when she heard two familiar voices in front of her hut. „How long do you think will it take until she comes back?“ – „I don't know. And stop your fidgeting, child. That doesn't help anyone.“

She snuck around the hut, not making a sound, and went through the hidden back entrance. She checked if her clothes sat right, then she went to the front door. With one swift motion she flung it open. Fareeha turned around in a swoosh, instinctively assuming a fighting stance. Ana looked less surprised.

„Good afternoon, Fareeha, Ana.“ Angela said with a friendly smile. „It has only been a few days since you left. Did you miss me that much?“ She chuckled.

Ana didn't react, keeping her neutral expression. Fareeha blushed slightly, lowered her fists and stood upright, then cleared her throat. „Well, uh, the thing is, we ... there was something we encountered. Er, someone. Two people. Not together, I mean. But, at the same time. Uh ...“ She looked back and forth between her mother and the witch, a mild panic in her eyebrows.

Ana sighed. „There are a few things we have to discuss, once the little one can calm down. We met a grand knight. He wanted to talk about something with you, but we stumbled over someone who has to do with his mission. Since he had to deal with that, we offered to come here instead. Is that acceptable for an explanation?“

Angela's eye twitched unnoticeably at the mention of a grand knight, keeping a steady face. „Sure, come in. I will put on a tea, for the nerves of the _little one_.“ The way she stressed those two words and added a half-smirk to them only intensified Fareeha's blush.

\---

„Hm, a kidnapping?“ Angela thought aloud, pouring tea into wooden cups. Ana had just told her about the encounter, after Fareeha had stammered some more non-sequiturs about it. She didn't know much about the Order of the Crimson Talon, but it seems like they aren't good news.

„Yes, but that's resolved now.“ Ana said. „More importantly, have the people here reported anything unusual? Something that might be related to all this?“ She took a sip of her tea.

Angela tilted her head. „Well, there is this malicious spirit that arrived just after you left. It hasn't done much harm, but it might be related to what you saw. _Or_ it might be that you two left it behind, who knows.“ She smirked.

Suddenly Fareeha had a cheeky grin on her face. „I would certainly leave _my_ spirit behind with you!“

Silence.

Her cheeks started glowing bright red, and she buried her face in the mug. Angela snickered, whereas Ana was just rubbing the bridge of her nose, brows furrowed.

The mother grabbed a long pipe and a bag of dried herbs from a pocket and raised them towards Angela. „Do you mind if I do? It has been a while.“

The witch looked slightly perturbed. „Please not in the house. I need an accurate nose for the potions.“

Ana emptied her mug and stood up. „Well then, I will go outside for a bit. Take care of my daughter. Maybe you can find out how to fix her head.“ They both chuckled, Fareeha blushing again.

Angela rested her head on her palm, gentle fingers on her cheek, sending a mischievously curious smile to Fareeha. „So.“ she began, after the door had closed. „I hear you're having problems keeping your spirit tied to your body. Tell me about it.“

„I-it's nothing.“ Fareeha stuttered into her mug. She didn't turn away, but her eyes were searching for anything to look at that wasn't the woman in front of her. „Er, anyway, uh, how is the valley doing?“ She finally dared to look at Angela, her hands trembling.

„Oh, you know, the usual.“ the witch answered. „ A field needed blessing, some keys needed searching, a cold needed healing, I need a partner, a cow needed birthing, and so on. Just the ordinary chores.“

Fareeha's eyebrows shot up and she almost slammed the mug down.  _Did she just ...? Or did I mishear it? My imagination?_ She searched for answers in Angela's face, a sign of mischief, a little twitch, but there was nothing.

„Um, since it's the same as usual, I'm guessing you don't need a little help? A helping hand? From anyone?“ she finally asked, wiggling and flexing her hands as she talked.

„Not really, no.“ Angela answered. „You're free to stay for a bit though, if you need to. I know travelling is hard. Maybe I even have a task for you, if you really want to do something to please me.“ She wore a gentle, enigmatic smile, as if she was talking about the weather.

_Dammit, she's doing this on purpose! I have to break this cycle somehow. Think, Fareeha, think!_

„I can do anything for you, even wrestle a lion!“ she said, flexing her arms.

Angela leant over the table and – „May I?“ – clasped her fingers around Fareeha's biceps, squeezing. It just so happened that this gave a better angle to look at Angela's décolletée.

Three sweat drops on the back of her neck. A sharp air intake through the nose. Her stomach scrunched up. The feeling of these soft fingers, slightly rough skin from handling nature, pressing into her naked arm, trying to hold the tension in her muscles – not to impress or anything, just out of principle – while she had a good view of Angela's collarbones, pointing to the sternum, leading downwards to the hem, just high enough to fuel the imagination ...

„Not bad, not bad at all.“ Angela said, as she sat back down. „You might prove quite useful if there is some lugging around to do. By the way, may I ask why you decided to pursue strength? Is there someone you want to protect?“

Fareeha took a deep breath to calm herself. „Well, the guys back home were always leery towards the girls, someone had to do something about it.“ Familiar territory. Good.

„So you decided to do it yourself?“ Angela asked, raising an eyebrow.

„Yes. Is there anything wrong with that?“

„No, quite the opposite, it is admirable. I'm sure the girls were _very_ appreciative.“ Angela said, half-grinning.

Fareeha opened her mouth, wanting to explain herself, but nothing came out. When she felt her cheeks redden again, she buried her fais in the mug, even though it was already empty.

In that moment, the door opened. „So? How is her head? You must have something for it.“ Ana asked.

Angela turned around. „I am terribly sorry, but I think this case is incurable. All she can do is learn to live with the symptoms.“

Fareeha smacked her mug onto the table and stood up. „I'm going for a walk.“ She stomped out and slammed the door.

Angela tilted her head. „I hope this didn't go too far.“

Ana waved the concerns away. „Don't worry, I heard you through the window. She only needs to do some exercises to blow off steam. She will be back in an hour.“

\---

„Agent Song? The lieutenant wishes your presence.“

Hana looked up from her book. Before her stood one of the soldiers, the one whose nose is pointing to the left. From a pub fight, she had heard. His gaze was direct, but as usual a little too soft for this job.

„What is it now that requires me? Can he really not handle it on his own?“

„It is concerning the security of Tekharta Mondatta. There is someone who has offered their services, and the lieutenant wishes to hear your assessment.“

She closed her book and sighed. „Tell him I'll be there soon.“ He marched off.

It was the same in every new town. The locals think their help is needed, because they know the place, they heard of some vague threat, something like that. They always find excuses to interfere. As if their training and skill reached anywhere near hers.

When she got to the lieutenant, an old, brutish orc and a lanky, almost scrawny fencer stood near him. _Oh no, adventurer types. Those are the worst._

„Ah, agent Song. May I introduce to you, Reinhardt Wilhelm von Berlichingen, grand knight to the Bäufran emperor, and his Igraian companion, Lena Oxton. They have information that might interest you.“

Hana shot a quick glare at the lieutenant. All the grand knights they had encountered so far were gluttons and drunkards, feasting their life away in their luxurious castles. And from Igraesland she had heard that they have a parliament, where foolish commoners can openly criticise the king. There is no way that arrangement will remain peaceful for very long. She turned to the two visitors and crossed her arms. „What is it?“

„We came to warn you!“ Reinhardt roared. „There is a criminal organisation active, the Order of the Crimson Talon. We don't know their larger goals, but it's very likely that they're after the head of your, uh, Mondatta.“

„Well, thank you for the information.“ Hana said. „We will make sure that His Holiness' safety is ensured. You may go and enjoy yourself in the town.“

Reinhardt looked confused for a moment. „I ... think we should cooperate on this. Everything will go much smoother if we help each other!“

Hana clenched her fists. „Cooperate?  _Help?_ Do I look like I need help? I'm an elite soldier with a hundred percent success rate, I have the most modern technology available to me, and what are you? Nothing but an old man and a beanstalk! I don't need your  _help_ .“ With those words she turned around and stomped off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh golly, Hana, you are rather full of yourself. I sure hope this doesn't blow up in your face.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend NotTheSmooze for editing and encouragement!


	6. Confronting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha finds out a few things about herself; Angela finds out a few things about the mysterious spirit that has been floating around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been quite a while since the last chapter! One reason is that I've had ideas for like a million other fics, and some of them I've even started writing. Expect them on this platform at some point. The other reason is that I'm a lazy bumbag. Poke me on twitter @Dliessmgg if it takes too long again.

Fareeha sat high in an oak tree. It wasn't easy to climb up here, the branches were further apart than she was used to; but the sweat and toil were worth it. For one thing, it gave her a great view of the valley. Tall mountains east and west, the narrow mountain pass in the south, with Hochalp just below it – a tiny hamlet, only a handful of stone houses, higher up than any tree will grow. Closer to her were Bruggmatt, probably still with all the inns full, and a mountain lake shimmering through the woods, with the clearest water that ever crossed her lips. Further north, at the mouth of the valley was Chräiewil, and a bit beyond that was the house where they found Lena.

But more importantly, climbing up here cleared her head. Yes, Angela was attractive. And yes, that gave her a tingly stomach. But no, cheesy pickup lines were _not_ the right way to find out if there is more behind it. _What else could I do?_ Simply confessing to Angela would feel odd, not even really knowing what exactly it was that she wanted to confess. Trying to find out how the witch felt about her seemed a difficult task, considering how she can steer conversations. The only other option that came to her mind was staying here and getting to know her better, even if that's the slowest solution.

Fareeha was about to climb down the tree, when she felt a cold shiver down her neck. There was no wind, and the warm sun was still above the mountains. She clutched to the branch above her, the coldness quickly spreading throughout her entire body. _This doesn't feel right. It has to be magic of some sort._ In that moment she saw something in a small clearing in front of her, a dark figure floating hand width above the ground, birds fleeing from the cold tremors, a trail of chilling ice-white fire behind it. In that moment, she felt an aura of burning hatred filling her, grasping for the small, slowly growing flame in her heart.  Tendrils of anger reached for her, examining where the warmth came from, then moved on.

Fareeha had unknowingly closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the figure was gone. What it left behind was complete silence. Not a single bird was singing. The cows on the other hillside, happily mooing before, were nowhere to be heard. The only sound left was her own heartbeat.

_The spirit! I have to tell her!_

\---

Angela and Ana were talking about medicinal herbs, when Fareeha burst through the door, completely out of breath: „Just now! The birds, flying away! The spirit! It was cold! And it ... it ... _aagh!_ “

Ana stood up and wrapped her daughter’s hand in her own. „Calm down, child. Take a deep breath. You’re useless when you’re excited.“

After she relaxed a little, Fareeha told them what she saw. She almost told them about her flame that the spirit examined, but just about managed to cover it up.

„Hm, that spirit is here again …“ Angela mumbled to herself. „I think I need …“ She rummaged through her drawers, muttering unknown words, grabbing seemingly random things, and stuffing them in her pockets.

Fareeha stood up from her stool. „Er, can I … can we help you somehow with this?“

„Don’t worry about it!“ Angela answered. „This is a rather dangerous creature, and I wouldn’t be much of a protector if you got into unnecessary trouble.“

Fareeha tilted her head. „O-okay. But if it’s so dangerous, why can you just go out there and look for it?“

Angela looked directly into Fareeha’s worried eyes, posing dramatically: „Witchcraft, my dear.“

„Oh.“ _Of course. She should have known._ She circled her elbows, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. „Well then, is there, uh, anything else we can help you with?“

Angela thought about it for a moment, finger on her chin. „Actually, there is. I don’t have much firewood left, and I should start preparing for next winter. A few of the trees around the house are getting old. I will show them to you when I have collected all I need.“

\---

Angela arrived at the clearing where she wanted to deal with the spirit. Far away enough from settlements that the people of the valley won’t be affected, but central enough that she won’t have to wait for too long. She began preparing her ritual.

At the centre of the clearing she lit a fire. In a large circle around it she placed five jet stones. Instantly there was a subtle shift in the atmosphere. The distant hammering of a woodpecker knocked on her ears. She spotted the crows flapping through the forest. The fire’s glowing warmth spread through her body.

She was glad that she came here alone. No matter how battle-hardened Fareeha was, there were so many ways she could interfere and make the ritual much more dangerous. Besides, it would be a shame to lose her in battle. She was quite an amusing woman, easily teased, but with a strength in what she wants. Of course, she wouldn't let it develop any further than that. Relationships are just a hassle that silly people wish upon themselves.

She put five branches of thyme and a shriveled pig’s foot next to the fire, then placed a sooty stone with old inscriptions in the burning logs. A quick beam of light shot up in the sky, disintegrating into glowing specks, floating in the wind. The fire started glowing in a pale white. Unnatural heat immediately overcame her. _This should attract the spirit._ Now she just had to wait.

\---

Tʜᴜᴅ.

The tree hit the ground a bit left of where Fareeha intended. She had observed lumberjacks a couple of times, but it was her first time doing it herself. Despite the tree’s girthy appearance it was quite frail, it fell quicker than expected. The next task was to hack off the branches.

At least this gave her time to think. She was glad that she could help Angela. She really was. But at the same time she wanted … more. She didn’t want to be the convenient help that did menial tasks. She didn’t want to just do any work. Mostly, she didn’t want to work alone.

Fareeha wasn’t sure what was so special about Angela that made her constantly flustered and nervous. The witch was a master of teasing, sure, but when she encountered that at home she always had a witty retort ready. Was it that her mannerisms were so different from what Fareeha is used to? This was her first time away from home, after all. Thinking of it, she treated the girls at home more like sisters, growing up with them. She liked them, but this here was a different kind of _like_. Maybe it’s just because she never really thought about relationships before? She didn’t know.

The branches fell to the ground one after the other. It wasn’t the most intensive workout, but after a while beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead. If there was one thing she was sure of, then that she did this all for Angela. When she saw the spirit she almost fell off the tree, but Angela’s image appeared to her and she tightened her grip around the branches as hard as she could.

„How is your work going, child?“ Ana pulled Fareeha out of her thoughts. She carried a bag with herbs and other collected forest things, presumably in order to study them for her medicines.

„Easier than expected.“ Fareeha answered. She put her axe down and wiped the sweat off her forehead. „This isn’t the strongest tree. I guess that’s why it needed culling. Did you find something useful?“

„Most of it I have heard about before.“ Ana said, patting her basket. „But there were a few plants I didn’t recognise. I will have to ask Angela about them.“

„Ah. Yes, of course.“ Fareeha said with a tranquil smile. _Angela_. She stared into the distance, just barely catching herself from drifting off into her thoughts. A blush of rose was on her cheeks.

Ana grinned. „So, have you decided what to do about her?“

Fareeha took a deep breath. There is not much use in hiding something from her mother. „Well … the thing is, when I asked her if I could help with something, I … I thought more directly helping, like doing something together with her …“

Ana put an arm around her shoulder. „You know what you have to do if you want that? You have to just tell her.“

Fareeha sent a worried look to her mother. „But what if she … says no?“

„Daughter.“ Exasperated sigh. „ _Daughter._ At this point she _must_ know that you like her. She seems like a good person, she will at least give you a chance. If you want to get closer to her, you have to tell her. There is no magic to this. Well, you _could_ use magic, but I’ve never heard of that going well. The only way to walk is to start with the first step. So take that step, like a proper Amari.“

Fareeha shifted uncomfortably, thinking. She stared into the distance. Some crows cried. A distant moo echoed around them. A dog barked at nothing in particular. She leaned her head against her mother’s shoulder. „Thank you.“ she whispered.

\---

Angela felt the freezing chill announcing the spirit, sharpening with every breath. A tinge of melancholy filled her, but the stone amulet in her left pocket quickly absorbed it.

A black cloak appeared at the edge of the clearing, floating through the bushes. Under the hood, barely visible, was a pale, bony face, a skeleton coated in a thin skin, the eyes glowing with an icy stare. From the sleeves, blue flames were licking the air. „Put this fire out! It’s annoying.“ a frozen rage commanded.

Angela smirked. „I find it quite soothing, this warmth. I think I will keep it for a bit longer.“

Glowing blue flames radiated from the spirit. The air around it distorted, all light sucked out of it. Waves of invisible snow-gusts blew through the forest. A deep, primeval rumble sounded through the ground. It moved closer to her.

Angela sat calmly. Everything went as expected. The fire-beacon attracted the spirit with its pulsing energy, causing a spectral headache. As soon as the spirit was close enough, she whispered a few words. Beams of light shot up from the five jet stones, forming a tall dome above them. Between those pillars the light formed a thin coating, spreading out like melting snow, until it completely surrounded them.

„So, you think you will get out of this alive?“ the spirit cackled. It walked nearer, every step thundering in her ears. When it was close, she threw the thyme into the fire. Swarms of sparks flew up, surrounding them in the calming embrace of its smell.

A moist growl excreted from the cold face, oozing out of its cloak, trickling around the fire, around Angela like rotten honey. She picked up the pig’s foot and held it up in front of her, pointing it towards the source of this terror.

„Zäig dini Auge, zäig dis Gsicht,  
Zäig dis Härz, Schicht um Schicht!  
Um dis Härz, do hets es Netz,  
Zum’s befreie, zäig dich jetz!“

A warm pulse radiated from the pig’s foot, a wave that rippled through the world and removed all sound. In this silence, a soft _ping_ appeared, multiplied thousandfold by the echo from every stone, every herb, every creature. First Angela’s hand got distorted, pulled into the pig’s foot – perception warped – then her arm, with everything around it. The spirit tried to fly away, but the barrier held it back. A thin thread of light tethered it to the foot. Angela’s torso, Angela’s head, all of her got pulled into the foot. The world stopped moving. The fire stuck in the same position, as was the spirit behind it. The moment drew energy into Angela, until she shot out along the thread, towards the spirit.

A bright sun smacked heat down onto this dry, plantless soil. Only a few coarse blades of grass grew in the shadows around the wooden buildings. A small lizard scurried away around a corner.

Angela didn’t feel any heat; her skin was still in the mellow forest. But she felt how the heat crushed any will to move, she felt the desire to stay inside, close the shutters and wait for the evening temperatures.

She was drawn into the building in front of her. She didn’t walk, neither did she choose to go in. She simply floated towards the upper floor, through the wall.

She entered a small room with only sparse furniture. A table, three chairs, some cupboards, a few decorations. On her right, in a dark corner, were two lifeless bodies. Two men. One had neatly groomed blond hair and a strong jawline, the other wore a wide-brimmed hat and the scraggly beginnings of a beard. Their clothes – their bodies – only a blur. In the opposite corner sat the spirit, curled up, head and arms resting on the knees, quietly sobbing.

„What do you want?“ the spirit growled. The voice sounded more human, but it was still accompanied by a deep, ethereal rumble – like heard through the spirit’s own ears. The hood lifted. In it sat the traces of a face, a distant memory recreated, flame-blue tears streaming down the misty cheeks. He stared at Angela.

„You did this, didn’t you?“ she said, pointing at the two bodies. Her voice had an unnatural echo to it, myriad reflections bouncing off the walls of her throat-cavern. „How did this happen?“

The spirit's face was twisted in sorrow. „They deserved it.“ he said. „They damn well deserved it.“

She opened her mouth to answer, when the world around her shifted. Straight lines turned into spirals – colours darkened, attained a twilit shade – nature released a screeching whisper.

A new room formed around her, dark. The only light came from the first traces of a sunrise. In front of her, central to the wall, stood a large bed. Under the blanket was the same blond-haired man as before, sleeping, slowly breathing. Next to him laid the spirit, watching him, smiling.

„Look at this man.“ The icy lips curled. „Look at him, how happy he was. He was mine, we belonged together. Until that damn ingrate showed up and ruined it all.“ His flaming eyes flickered.

„What is his name?“ Angela gestured towards the sleeper.

„It was Jack.“ the spirit replied, a bit calmer. „What does it matter to you?“

Angela folded her arms, thinking. „So, this Jack … I gather you like him?“

„Yes, you damn fool.“ A bitter expression appeared in the flames. „He was the light, he showed me the warmth that was in him. He always looked for the best in the world, no matter the situation. But it was inevitable that his light shone for others too. That other brat just had to show up, rip him away from me and tear everything apart. The world will always find a way to ruin it all.“

Angela rubbed her chin. „You seem to be intelligent, so I have a question for you: if Jack saw you now, would he see the light that you saw in him?“

The air around them froze. A burst of flames left his mouth, enveloping the room. Everything was covered in frost. Angela was still protected by the amulet in her pocket. A screeching howl rumbled through every bone. The ceiling, the walls, the furniture, the floor ripped apart, blinding light piercing through the cracks. Flowing through the room, this nauseating light wrapped itself around everything. Only Angela remained, with the angry spirit in front of her. The light shifted, moved away from the furthest edges of this place, towards the two figures. It left solid darkness behind, forming into a sphere around Angela’s right hand. She felt the wrinkly skin, the scratchy hair of the pig’s foot. A thin line extended to the spirit, pulses moving along it, from him into the shriveled talisman, filling it with a blue glow, pulsing with slow burning coldness, frozen.

The forest manifested around them, the lingering smell of thyme still there. The spirit was on his knees, breathing heavily. Angela threw the pig’s foot into the fire, immediately extinguishing it. The stone in the fire stopped glowing from the inscriptions, and the unnatural heat vanished. She muttered a few words, making the barrier around them disappear.

„Don’t you dare,“ the spirit growled, „don’t you _ever_ dare speak his name again!“ He disappeared, a dark cloud moving away from where he was.

As soon as Angela felt safe, she fell backwards, waves of exhaustion coming over her. A smile was on her lips. „Just think about this question, will you?“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the magic spell:
> 
> Show your eyes, show your face,  
> show your heart, layer by layer!  
> Around your heart, there is a net,  
> in order to free it, show it now!
> 
> As usual, thanks to NotTheSmooze for proofreading!


End file.
